


On A Cold Dark Winter's Night

by Katherine



Category: Excitable Edgar (John Lewis Christmas Advert 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was cold waiting in the snow outside Edgar's door.
Relationships: Ava & Edgar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	On A Cold Dark Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of the midpoint of Excitable Edgar, this year's John Lewis Christmas advert: <https://www.johnlewis.com/content/christmas-advert> and [on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9D-uvKih_k).

It was cold waiting in the snow outside Edgar's door. The lantern gave a little warmth, but was nothing like being near Edgar, and anyway a lantern was not a friend, and the dragon was. Her best friend, no matter what things he accidentally melted or burned. He didn't mean to, and he tried to hold his fire inside!

Ava shifted her blue scarf. She wished she had the crimson one that Edgar had wrapped around his snout for the tree ceremony that had gone so wrong. Better yet, the scarf and all of Edgar with it, keeping Ava company.


End file.
